


Jason's Trauma

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: First heart-to-heartAKAJason has a nightmare and Dick is there for him when he feels he can't talk to anyone else about it





	Jason's Trauma

I woke with a start. I thought I heard something but as I waited the silence stretched on. Just as I was about to fall back into sleep's clutches a scream pierced the air. I jumped out of bed, one thought on my mind. Jason. I raced to his room and threw the door open. I wildly looked around. There was nothing there. I looked at Jason in his bed. He was shaking and sweating and tossing and turning. All the signs pointed to one thing. Nightmare. I went over to the bed and slowly sat on the edge.  
"Little Wing," I said shaking him. He didn't respond. "It's just a dream. Wake up," he bolted upright, still shaking. "Hey Little Wing. You're okay," he looked startled to hear me.  
"Dick?" His voice trembled.  
"Want to talk about it?" he shook his head violently. "It'll help,"I pressed. He slowly started to nod.  
"When I was a kid, in Crime Alley," he started. "I did things to survive that no kid should ever have to do." I was confused. Sure we all knew that he had to do some less than legal things to survive. I mean, really? He lived in Crime Alley. But the way he said it, he sounded scared. Was he scared we wouldn't accept him because of it? Or- more terrifying- was he scared of what he did?  
“I- At first I just stole anything I could get my hands on that would keep me alive. Things I could sell, food, money, anything," he paused and huffed out a breath. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, don't tell Bruce or Alfred or anyone what I'm about to tell you," I nod. Still confused. What was so bad that he didn't want Alfred to know? He tells Alfred everything. If he has a problem he goes to Alfred, complaining about things, confusing emotions, anything and everything. What is he so ashamed of that he won't tell the one person he tells everything to? He nods at my response and takes a deep breath, "My first winter was brutal. In the first day I was beaten up twice for my food and relative shelter. I was cold and hungry and needed money. There was this dealer that would pay the older kids, a lot, for certain...favors. The dealer, the week before winter really hit made me an offer, I do him favors, he pays me and gives me shelter. I found it strange, he usually only goes for the older kids so I refused. I thought I could get by on my own. I couldn't. The first week I continued to try and brave the winter. After that," he shrugged and looked down. "I couldn't do it anymore, Dick, and I took the deal," his shoulders were shaking. He was either crying or trying not to. I couldn't tell. "I thought the favors would be something like dropping and picking up drugs. I was wrong. He wanted-," he choked and stopped talking. My eyes widened. It all made so much more sense. The way he flinched at sudden contact. The haunted look he gets in his eyes. The way he reacts to certain cases. The way he can calm the children and women that get taken. _No… He shouldn't have to know that._  “I spent a week there,” he continues, oblivious to my thoughts. I slowly wrap my arms around him and pull him close.   
"Oh, Little Wing...You shouldn't have to know about that, you shouldn't have to  _deal_ with that," I whisper into his hair, just loud enough that he can hear me. "I'm so, so sorry that happened to you, that you have to deal with that." He buries his head into my chest and sobs, letting out all the pain and suffering he had to go through. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a horrible person. My friend has already told me, multiple times.


End file.
